


Now We Wait

by FirstAde



Series: Clexa Week 2017 One Shots [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, ClexaWeek2017, F/F, Fluff, stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstAde/pseuds/FirstAde
Summary: Clarke and Lexa meet for the first time at work.Then they get stuck there together.Wow, that summary is atrocious. It's just fluff. 100%. Zero Angst





	

**Author's Note:**

> FULL DISCLAIMER: I know nothing of the workings of the FBI. I have seen like every episode of Criminal Minds like 9 times though, so that's where my info comes from.

Supervisory Special Agent Lexa Woods is at the top of her field. She is currently the team leader of the Cyber Crimes division of the FBI. She has top quality agents under her command and they are the most successful team in the last twenty years. To date they have put away 19 identity thieves, 27 human traffickers, and 42 child predators. That is the number Lexa is most proud of. She is currently in her office, reviewing case files, as they just closed a very high profile identity theft ring, when she gets a knock on the door.

“Come in.” The door opens to reveal a blonde woman in her late twenties. She is wearing the most perfectly tailored suit, and has her hair tied back in a tousled pony-tail. 

“Hello SSA Woods, I’m SSA Clarke Griffin from the Violent Crimes. I was hoping I could get your help on a case.”

“Of course. Close that and have a seat.” Clarke did as she was told, she closed the door gently then made her way toward the desk. She shakes Lexa’s hand before handing over the file folder that was previously tucked under her arm. She sat in the chair in front of Lexa, who flipped open the folder and began reading. “Bank Robbers. Never had one of those cases before.”

Clarke nodded. “Yeah, and these guys seem to be moving at the most random pattern. I was hoping to steal a few minutes of your analyst's time. I hear Reyes is the best the Bureau has.”

The brunette can only smirk at that. She hand picked Raven Reyes to join the FBI so she could have her on this specific team. “Oh, she is. However she has gone home to Florida for the long weekend. I have no problem with you borrowing her once she had returned on Tuesday.”

“Oh.” Clarke sighed softly. “I see. Well thank you very much for your assistance. These two are really quite the piece of work and I’ve been after them longer than any case I’ve ever worked.”

Lexa looks through the file again and then looks back to the blonde with a raised brow. “This case is only five weeks old.”

Clarke sits up straighter and squares her shoulders a bit. “Not to sound arrogant, but I am pretty good at my job.”

“I didn’t mean to imply you were incapable. I am impressed that this is the longest case you’ve ever work. Cases sit on my desk longer than this sometimes. I meant no offense, SSA Griffin.”

The blonde sighed. “Sorry. I get a little defensive sometimes. I work very hard to be recognized by my own work, not who my father is.”

Lexa stared at her blankly for a moment. “And who is that?”

Clarke’s jaw dropped slightly. “You really don’t know? My father is Jake Griffin. Assistant Director of the FBI.” 

“I see.” Lexa nodded firmly then chuckled. “Wait, do you have any other siblings?”

Clarke gave her a confused look. “No. Just me. Why?”

“Well, I don’t know if I should be telling you this, but Jake invited me to the big Fourth of July party your family apparently hosts. He said I needed to meet his daughter, then winked at me and poked me. Then high fived his assistant.”

Clarke closed her eyes and exhaled through her nose while shaking her head lightly. “God. That man is going to be the death of me, I swear.”

An alert came through on both women’s cell phone.

 

[Friday July 2nd 9:49pm]

Attention all Agents and Analysts:

This is an imminent threat alert for all FBI buildings in Quantico, VA. You are advised at this time to shelter in place and follow all imminent threat procedures. A Critical Response Team will be doing sweeps of all buildings and will remove you if you are on site.

-FBI CRT

 

“Shit. I’ll get the window, you lock the door.” Lexa got up from her desk and moved to the window, closing the blinds quickly. Then she moves to the drawer of her desk and pulls out a ballistic sheet. “Here, take a corner.” She whispers. The kevlar material is physically heavy, but hung to fit the window perfectly. If someone were to fire a weapon at the window, the sheet would stop anything less than a .50 cal. The women worked together to hang it then pushed the heavy bookshelf, located near the door, to block the entrance. There is a rather large closet in Lexa’s office, used for storing files, and that is where the two women found themselves seated.

“So. Now we wait.” Clarke sighed as she turned her cell phone off.

Lexa sighed too. “Yeah. Now we wait.” There is about three minutes of silence before Clarke let out a chuckle. “What?” The chuckle turned into a full blown laugh. “Look, Griffin, I’m fairly positive our location is safe, but we should still be quiet.” Lexa’s tone was commanding but her lips involuntarily turned up into a smile.

“Sorry.” Clarke chuckled again, then coughed slightly, trying to compose herself. “It’s just been a very long time since I was stuck in the closet.”

Now it was Lexa’s turn to laugh. “Yeah. Me too.” They both smiled at each other. “But so far, this time it isn’t so bad. Oh! I forgot. I am sort of prepared for something like this.” She turns around to open the bottom drawer of one of the filing cabinets and pulls out a small tote bag. Then she dumps out the contents. She has a pack of playing cards, a set of dominos, a book of mad gabs, and a 750 piece puzzle.

“Impressive. Got any dinner in there?”

“I’ve got granola bars?” Lexa offers. “And water.” Lexa hands over the green pack of nature’s valley granola.

“You said granola bars, these things are crumbs.” Clarke laughs.

The brunette smiles. “Crumbs that do the job and taste like granola.” She counters.

They play through the deck of cards using five card draw rules. They threw in the added rule that the winner of each hand gets to ask a question of the loser.

Clarke won first. “I’m an only child, how about you?”

“One of eleven.”

Clarke’s eyes went wide and she sputtered out a little water, as she had just taken a sip. “Really.”

Lexa was laughing hard. “No.” She wiped a tear from her eye. “No. I have one brother, Aden. He’s young, just turned nineteen. We’re adopted.”

“You… You are evil.” Clarke laughs as she wipes her chin. “In the best way of course.” Clarke dealt out the last cards of the hand then laid hers down. “Three of a kind.”

“Full house. Most embarrassing moment. Oh and that water incident definitely doesn’t count.”   


Clarke groaned. “Okay. But only if you tell me yours next?”   


“Deal.” Lexa stuck out her pinkie, like a child. Clarke chuckled and pinkie swore with Lexa.

“My mom and dad had gone to the symphony and I invited my secret girlfriend over, we were seventeen. They came back early and she was most definitely topless in my lap. I wasn't out to my parents until that moment.”

“Brilliant. Okay, mine. I was new on the soccer team and I trying to impress a girl. Let’s just say I totally misjudged how much room I had, slammed right into the goal post and broke my nose.” Lexa laughed at the memory and shook her head. “Everyone saw. I didn’t even get the girl.”

“Oh, poor baby Lexa.” Clarke grinned.

Then they play dominos for a few hands, that was too slow. Next they work on the mad gabs.

“Okay Clarke, so with your answers they haiku reads: Ladybugs are purple, they have black spots on their knees. Experts at commuting.”

Clarke laughs. “Where is the lie?”

“I don’t know what kind of ocular deficiency you have or whether you just do a LOT of drugs. But ladybugs are decidedly not purple.” Lexa laughs as she leans over holding her side.

“I’ll have you know, I could draw a mean purple ladybug right now if we had the supplies.” Clarke huffs as she crosses her arm in mock offense. Lexa turns to the draw behind her again and pulls out a giant set of colored pencils and both blank paper as well as one of those adult coloring books.

“Alright Griffin, prove it.” She hands over the supplies and watches as Clarke’s eyes light up. The blonde puts the blank paper on top of the book on the floor, then begins to draw. Lexa is enamored by the smooth, confident lines the artist makes. Slowly, the image comes to life and the fact that it’s being shaded in with various purples means absolutely nothing. Clarke tongue pokes out of the side of her mouth as she focus’ on the drawing and Lexa thinks it may just be the cutest thing she has ever seen. As the drawing is completed, Clarke signs the bottom, then hands it to Lexa.

“One purple ladybug.” She catches the look of awe in Lexa’s eyes. “What?”

Lexa takes a long second to answer. “During an imminent threat warning are we on duty or no?”

“I think so. Yeah. Why?”

Lexa shakes her head. “Ask that again on Sunday.”

It takes one more hour before the Critical Response Team arrives and evacs them. The lockdown was in response to an active shooter called in for one of the offices. It turns out someone, probably now suspended, accidently discharged their sidearm.

 

Sunday, The Fourth of July, rolls around quickly and Lexa makes her way through the Griffin house. Well, house isn’t really the right word. The Griffin’s come from a long line of old money, so this place is best described as a mansion. She shakes hands with many of her Bureau superiors as she walks toward the rear of the property. She steps onto the large patio and makes her way to the bar that is set up. She gets her drink, an old fashion, then turns right into the path of one Jake Griffin.

“Ah, SSA Woods. Nice of you to join us.” Jake gives her what can only be described as the ‘Griffin smirk.’ She noticed it Friday night on Clarke face after the ladybug incident. “I hear you and Clarke met. She told me you ratted me and my diabolical plan out.”

She held her hands up in surrender. “Hey, I didn’t know it was a secret.”

Jake smiles at her and chuckles softly. “Well, in any case, she’s right over there if you have any more of my secrets. Have fun tonight Woods.”

Lexa slowly makes her way to where she can see Clarke standing with two men. One is standing closer than could be considered completely friendly, and the other just looks bored.

“Oh! Lexa! You made it!” Clarke calls over to her, then waves her over. “Finn, Bellamy, this is Supervisory Special Agent Lexa Woods. She’s in charge of the best team of Cyber Criminal hunter’s the Bureau has ever had.” Both men shake Lexa’s hand. “Lexa did you get a tour of the house?”

“No, I did not. But -”

“Oh! Well. Follow me, we need to fix that.” Clarke steps away from the men and loops her arm with Lexa’s. “Guys, enjoy your night.” She lead Lexa back inside the door and down a long hallway, then through a set of double doors into the library. “Thanks. I needed a scapegoat.”

“Anytime. This is a pretty impressive collection.” She walks to the nearest shelf and runs a finger down the spine of an old book. “Do you know those guys?”

“Oh, yeah. Bellamy and I have been friends forever. Finn is some guy my mom wanted me to date. I’m so not into him though.”

“No?”

Clarke closes the doors to the room. “Not in the slightest. So, Lexa. The other night you asked me if we were still on duty when we were on lockdown. Why did you ask that?”

“Oh right.” She quickly finishes her drink and sets it on the desk, then moves in front of Clarke. “You were doing this little thing, while you were drawing.” She steps into the waiting blonde’s space, who has no reaction, just follows the brunette with her eyes. So Lexa, decides to be bold, and reaches out and puts on hand on Clarke’s hip. “It was very cute, and I had the nearly overwhelming urge to kiss you.”

“Is that so?” Lexa nods quickly. “Well then. We aren’t on duty now, are we?”

“No. No we are not.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The ballistic sheeting that I mentioned, isn't a real thing as far as I know. I came up with the idea after Sandy Hook, during a discussion on how to safeguard students in an active shooter situation.


End file.
